parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo "Being Green" Mashup
Uh-Oh Elmo is green and he thinks he going to stay green forever. Everyone screams, gasps, and surprises by this. List of Characters Who Are Scared and Shocked # Daffy Duck & Elmer Fudd (Box Office Bunny) # Louis (The Princess and the Frog) # Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) # Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) # Digit (Cyberchase: A Perfect Fit) # Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants: Doing Time) # Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) # Keesha (The Magic School Bus: Gets Eaten) # Ichabod (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) # Scrat (Ice Age) # Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys: Dinner with Darwin) # Fossas (Madagascar) # Goggles & Blotch (Kermit's Swamp Years) # Pumbaa (The Lion King) # Sheeps (Rock Dog) # Rango # Miguel & Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) # Henry the Lizard (Amazing Animals: Scary Animals) # Gonzo & Rizzo (Muppet Treasure Island) # Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) # Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) # Brer Fox (Song of the South) # Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) # Squeeks (The Fox and the Hound) # Miguel Rivera & Unnamed Female (Coco) # Ren and Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) # Sid (Ice Age) # Boris (Balto) # The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) # Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) # Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts: Crocogator Contest) # The Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) # Kate (Alpha and Omega) # Mike & Sulley (Monsters, Inc) # Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) # Mermaid Man (SpongeBob SquarePants: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) # Snotty Boy (Barnyard) # Mordecai & Pops (Regular Show: Brain Eraser) # George & Harold (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) # Martha, Helen, T.D., Alice, & Truman (Martha Speaks: Martha's Slumber Party of Weird) # Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls: Carpet Diem) # Bugs Bunny (Haredevil Hare) # Buck, Poppy, & Harchi (Oscar's Oasis: Chicken Charmer) # Elephant (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) # Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Tom Grape, & Pa Grape (VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Maui (Moana) # Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure) # Tantor (Tarzan) # Barnyard Dawg (Plop Goes the Weasel) # Zazu (The Lion Guard: The Lost Gorillas) # Jane Porter (Tarzan) # Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Matchmaker) # Chi-Fu (Mulan) # Gil (Bubble Guppies) # King Pig (Angry Birds Toons: Stalker) # Captain Hook (Peter Pan) # Gru (Despicable Me) # The Chickens (Chicken Run) # Charlotte LaBouff & Laurence (The Princess and the Frog) # Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) # Kipper & Tiger (Kipper: The Purple Park Monster) # Puffin (The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale) # Flounder (The Little Mermaid) # Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants: That's No Lady) # Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck: A Brush with Oblivion) # Mater (Cars 2) # Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls: The Time Pig Traveler) # Surly (The Nut Job) # Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) # Sydney Skelley (Ready Jet Go: A Plant from Bortron 7) # Captain Smek (Home 2015) # Hubie & Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) # Bloom (Winx Club: Dragon Quest) # Shanti & Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) # Rapunzel (Tangled) # Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) # The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966) # Heimlich (A Bug's Life) # The King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland 1951) # Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) # Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) # Carl Fredricksen (Up) # Boog (Open Season) # Goofy (Tiger Trouble) # Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) # LeFou (Beauty and the Beast 1991) # Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Matchmaker) # Donkey (Shrek) # Nigel & Larry (The Wild) # Prince John (Robin Hood) # Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig: Mr. Skinnylegs) # Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) # Mime Boy (The Peanuts Movie) # Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # The Barn Dance Lady (Hey There, It's Yogi Bear) # Red Puckett Granny Puckett and Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) # Oscar & Ernie and Bernie (Shark Tale) # Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) # Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) # Princess Merida (Brave) # Mr. Fussy (The Mr. Men Show: Dining Out) # Donald Duck and Trio (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) # The Vultures (The Jungle Book 2) # Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) # Woody (Toy Story 2) # Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) # Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants: Graveyard Night) # Po (Kung Fu Panda) # Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Date) # Little Red Riding Hood (Book Revue) # Bong (Tiny Planets: Body Talk) # Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) # Aviva & Koki (Wild Kratts: Termites vs. Tongues) # Ed Edd N' Eddy # Bradley (Khumba) # Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) # Ivan the Cat (Make Mine Music) # King Gristle Sr. (Trolls) # Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Born Again Krabs) # Sci-Twi Sunset Shimmer and Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends of The Everfree) # The Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop: What's in the Batter) # Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) # Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space) # Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) # Linus Van Pelt (Snoopy, Come Home) # Fender (Robots) # Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) # Jake the Dog (Adventure Time: The Evicted) # Brain & Scamper (Igor) # Teletubbies # Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) # June (Little Einsteins) # Bridget (Vampirina) # Chloe (Gnome Alone) # Tracker (PAW Patrol) Category:NickyHelp Category:Randoms Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE